kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus - Rise of the Lightning Flash
"Sabin and Edgar, I have to be honest about fight the monsters at Triangle Island. I DON'T WANNA DO THIS! Back then, Palutena would revive me every time I was finished. It’s a lot easier to be brave when you’ve got lives to spare. It’s a lot harder when you only have one life. ONE life. If I die in the World of Balance. I am gone......for good." -Pit as they sailed their way towards Triangle Island. '' 'Icarus: Rise of the Lightning Flash, is a upcoming sequel to Kid Icarus Uprising. This takes place after Pit's defeat of Phosphora at the Thunder Cloud Temple. It's scheduled to release in March 4, 2018 in the United States. '''Plot Taking place after Pit's success at the Thunder Cloud Temple. Pit is teleported away to the FF6 World of Balance. There, Pit meets new characters such as Sabin and Edgar. Working together, Pit, Sabin, and Edgar, search throughout for the legendary Lightning Scarf. It is said that it grants users Lightning Powers. In this time, Pit would also grow to love one of his former enemies, Phosphora. As he continues to battle with his conflicted feelings for her, the world that he knew is going to change. They also have to find a way home for Pit. And he would never thought that he would have to become the second Lightning Flash. With his new powers, Pit will have to learn how to control and use it. And like Phosphora, his endurance is lacking, especially when it comes to long battles . Once again, Pit will have to fight to save the humans from evil, even though he swore to never fight again. Quotes "Why did I fight Phosphora? Times have changed now. There is no gratification from winning a battle. It's not fun to be honest. Plus, that was arrogant of me to taunt in her face. She was not at full strength at the time. I would have likely lost if she was at full strength. Can you fight like that, knowing you beat an enemy when they are weakened? There's nothing honorable about that." - Pit to Sabin "It seems that every night now, I can't stop thinking about her. Even in my dreams, I see her all the time. Is this what they called.....love?" - Pit to himself. "Come on! Stupid f***ing prices! 10,000 hearts for a RTX 2080 Super?! Greedy people. Sheesh." - Pit ranting about a computer part at Viridi's Sanctuary (in the middle of the night) after they left FF6 world. "War is not heroic. War is not exhilarating. It is dark. It is dreadful. It is a thing of sorrow and gloom. That is why people fear war. That is why people choose to avoid it. That is why I choose to avoid it after coming and learning about the horrible things that have been committed. Phosphora wasn't a bad person. Like me, she got tangled up in the war between the gods. A war that I no longer want to take part in, and live forever in peace. Maybe I can bring Phosphora here too." - Pit to Sabin and Edgar. "Go back to my world?! Why would I ever want to go back to that place? However, you may be right in fearing that Palutena might not be fine at all. I guess we should go back there. After all, I am the Captain of the Guard. Can't leave them, you know?" - Pit to Sabin Returning Characters * Pit (17 years old) * Phosphora (Viridi's commander and Pit's girlfriend) * Viridi * Palutena New Characters * Edgar * Sabin Category:Fanmade Game Category:Story